Green Love Jealousy
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are a happy couple, till someone spills the beans about a night the Oliver wishes never happened with a certain red, head named Tess.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone knew what it felt like to have their heart ripped from their chest, and live to tell about it, it was diffidently Chloe Sullivan. At the age of twenty four, she had seen and endured more heartache, than many see and endure their whole lives. She thought that the Gods had finally shined down their golden lights upon her ivory skin, the night that Oliver confessed his true feelings for her. She thought from that moment on her life was turning around, and she could feel at ease.

She spent the night waiting at the tower for Oliver to finish his nightly run with Clark and Bart, and join her. She had bought a new green nitey, and she couldn't wait to show it to him. She sat on the sofa reading over some plans, that she had been working on, the doors to the watch tower, flew open and Tess entered. Chloe slid the plans under the pillow next to her, and grabbed the throw, wrapping it around her tiny frame.

"Tess, I didn't know that the devil made house calls."

Tess smiled amused. "Nice, gown. Is it new?" She walked closer. "I bet you bought to surprise Mr. Queen."

"My love life isn't any of your business." Chloe met Tess half way across the floor stopping her from walking any closer to the sofa. "Why are you here, Tess?"

"I was in the neighborhood. I just thought that I would stop by and see the famous tower, I keep hearing about."

"Well, you have seen all you're going to see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans that don't include a threesome with you." She walked over to the door that Tess had left open.

Tess glanced around the room once more, and then she walked over to Chloe. "Tell Oliver thanks for the other night, he really rocked my world." She grinned as only Tess could do, and exited the tower.

Chloe felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She had let her guard down, and she trusted him. She gave him apart of herself that she thought she had lost, and he slept with Tess. Chloe felt her knees turn to Jell-O, she couldn't hold on anymore. Her knees gave out and she was fallen down to the floor, as tears over flowed in her eyes.

"Chloe,?" Oliver said as he entered just in time to catch her. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the sofa. "Chloe, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She looked into his beautiful, brown eyes. How could he have done this to her after everything they shared. "You and Tess." Her voice cracked. "You slept with Tess."

Oliver's face went pal. He sat down next to her on the sofa. "Chloe,…" He dropped his head, not able to look her in the face. "It's not what you think." He paused. "It was a mistake. It meant nothing."

"Just like I mean nothing to you." She said standing up and walking over to the window to look out at the moon.

Oliver never felt love the way he felt for Chloe before. Yeah Lois meant a lot to him, and he would do anything for her. And Tess was a fun chase. But Chloe was everything he ever wanted. She was the kind of girl that he knew would have his heart for-ever. "Chloe, she came into my office about a month ago. She had said something's and I let her get to me. The next thing I know, well…" He trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. He stood up and walked over to her. "Chloe, I never meant to hurt you." He placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

She jerked away. "I want you to leave." She turned to him with tears still lingering in her eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Chloe, you don't mean that." He said, his throat closing up.

"I let myself believe that what we had was special."

"It is." He cut her off.

She placed her index finger on his lips. "I allowed myself to fall in love with you. I never should have." She paused. Her words stabbing her in the heart. "I hate everything about what we had."

"Chloe,…"

She shook her head no, as she leaned up to kiss him one more time. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please, go."

He knew there was no reasoning with her right now. "Okay. Okay. But this isn't over, Chloe. This isn't over, because you're the one that I love. The one I have always loved. And I'll fight till my last breath to prove that to you." He turned and walked out of the tower.

Tess sat at her desk in Lex's mansion. Her feet propped on the glass desk, a brandy in her hand. She stared at the door awaiting Oliver. She knew he wouldn't take what she had said to Chloe so lightly. When the door opened, she smiled.

"Oliver, why it's two in the morning, why are you out so late?"

He walked around the desk, knocking the glass from her hand, he lifted her out of the chair. He pushed her against the glass window. "I can't believe I used to care about you. You're a heartless, bitch. If you ever do anything to hurt Chloe, if you even so much as whispher her name in your sleep, I will come back here, and I will kill you myself."

He turned to walk away.

"She's not the one for you, Oliver." Tess walked around in front of him. "You know that she's just a kid and you need a real woman." She said pressing herself against him.

"Chloe is more a woman, than you'll ever be." He pushed her out of the way as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stood at the computer like usual, only this time she was just staring at the screen like she was lost inside. The tower was filled with red and green roses, that Oliver had shipped in. She hadn't slept in the past two nights. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Oliver and Tess together and her heart would break all over again.

The doors opened behind her but she didn't move. She stood gazing at the computer. She didn't care if Tess had entered with a sword and stabbed her in the back. It couldn't hurt anymore than she already did.

"Wow, who died?" A.C. said as he entered and flopped down on the sofa.

Chloe put on her strong façade like usual. "A.C. what brings you here?"

"Well if I remember right, you said if we were ever in town on business or pleasure, that we could stay here."

Chloe smiled. "Right. So which is it?"

"I wish that I could say pleasure, but Oliver called this morning. He said he needed my help."

Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist at the mention of his name. She felt like she was being ripped apart. "Business, huh. What's up?"

A.C. shrugged. "Don't know. The green leather hero said to meet him here."

She wanted to grab her purse and run, at just the thought of Oliver coming there. But she was stronger than that, and she was a huge part of the Justice League. She had to put her feelings aside.

The door once again opened and a breath of fresh air, flew by her, blowing her blond hair gently. Clark and Bart stopped dead still in front of her.

"Who died?" Bart asked.

"Already asked that one." A.C. replied. "No answer."

Bart rubbed his stomach. "Are we ordering Chinese?"

"Go ahead and call the restaurant on the corner." Oliver said as he and Cyborg entered the room. He glanced over at Chloe. He wanted to send everyone out and take her in his arms. He wanted to feel her soft skin pressed against him. To smell her sweet fragrance as he kissed her neck. He shook the thought from his head.

"So, what's up?" Clark asked.

"Tess is planning something big. We need to find out what it is and stop it."

Once again Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to hold herself together. Tess's name coming from Oliver's lips stung like acid being poured into a cut all over her body.

"What do you think she's up too?" A.C. asked.

"I don't know. She has bought a building by the tower of doom." Oliver stated.

"The one that Clark destroyed?" Bart asked.

Oliver nodded. He glanced over at Chloe. His heart aching for her. He needed her more than he had ever needed anyone. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I need you to find out whatever you can about that building. Find out what goes on inside and out." He swallowed hard. "Can you do that?" He asked Chloe.

"I can do a lot of things." She snapped.

"I want you all to stay here. I'll foot the bill at the local hotel like usual." Oliver stated. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Alright. Go and get settled in and I'll be in touch."

One by one the army of hero's left the tower. Oliver watched until the last one was gone. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her how he was dieing without her. When the door closed behind A.C. he turned to Chloe.

"Can we talk?"

"There isn't anything to say."

"Chloe, I messed up. I know I did. But I can make this work. We can move passed this. You just have to give us another chance."

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "I can't." She wiped at the tears that lingered down her cheeks. "All I see is this image of the two of you when I close my eyes. I thought that I could trust you, but like every other guy in my life you let me fall, only you let me hit the ground hard." She paused. "I can't trust you anymore."

"So just like that, it's over. Your not even going to fight for me."

"I'm tired, Ollie. I have been fighting to live since I moved to Smallville. I just want to live my life and not hurt anymore."

He licked his lips and walked over to her. "I am not giving up. Like I said before, I will fight till the last breath, Chloe." He turned and walked over to the door, pausing and looking back at her. "I'll be back soon as I can. I'll have the guys to meet us here around seven for a briefing of what you find out." He closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe made up an excuse to leave the watch tower before the meeting. She couldn't put on the façade again in the same day. She wandered the streets of Metropolis in the pouring rain. She was soaked to the bone with the cold rain, but she couldn't feel a thing. She was numb through and through. She made sure to give the guys enough time to say what needed to be said, and for Oliver to linger behind hoping to see her if just in passing. She entered the tower, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of an empty room. She pulled off her wet jacket and tossed it on top of the desk, then she walked over to the bar, pouring herself a glass of red wine. She took a sip before dropping it to the ground. She heard a noise from up stairs. She grabbed the gun from the drawer, that Oliver had bought her. She slowly made her way up the steps to the room she had remodeled into a bedroom for the late nights that she pulled from time to time.

She used the nose of the gun to push the halfway open door up. She entered the room, her heart racing.

"Wow, Tower, watch were you point that thing." A.C. said grinning.

Chloe dropped the gun at her side, and grabbed her chest. It took her a minute to realize that A.C. wasn't wearing any clothes. "Could you please,…" She motioned for him to cover up.

He looked down at his bare body, and grinned. "Sure." He grabbed the towel from the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

"What are you doing here? I thought that Oliver was putting you up at the hotel." Just saying his name left her heart breaking.

He shrugged. "I live everyday in a hotel. I wanted to sit comfortably on a nice cozy couch and maybe chat a little when you got her."

Chloe grinned. "That would be nice." She and A.C. really never said too much. It would be nice to get to know him a little. "I can make some coffee and order a pizza."

"Great. I'll get dressed and be right there."

"That's a good ideal." She turned to walk out the door.

"Chloe,…"

"Yeah,…" She paused.

"Your soaked. Don't you think it would be smart to change too."

She grinned and grabbed a pair of p.j.'s she had laying on the dresser by the door. "I'll see you down stairs."

* * * * *

Chloe and A.C. sat up talking for hours. He had told her about the time he rescued a dolphin off the coast of Mexico. And about the time that he and Cyborg had spent the weekend in Hawaii scamming for girls. It was nice to have some one to sit and talk to. Lois was busy with Clark, and Clark was busy with everything-else.

"So, Chloe, tell me where all these roses came from. Who is the lucky guy trying to win your heart?"

Chloe felt the lump rise in her throat. She had let her memories of Oliver fade to the back of her mind, while A.C. shared his life with her. Then just like that, they raced back into her head. "Would you like some more coffee?" She asked standing up.

A.C. reached out and took her by the arm. He stood up and looked down into her hazel eyes. He slowly brushed the side of her cheek with his other hand. "Tell me who my competition is." He leaned down gently and softly let his lips meet hers.

Chloe stood emotionless. It was as if she was frozen in time. His lips moved hers slowly, as his hands wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her into his body. She wanted to shout and scream. She wanted to slug him in the gut. To tell him to stop. But all she could do was remember how Oliver had hurt her. She was imagining Oliver's hands on Tess like A.C. was on hers at that very moment. She brought her hands up to his cheeks. She allow herself lips to move with his.

She suddenly stopped. "A.C.,"

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver said as he stood in the door way. His hands on his hips and his facing showing his rage. "I made one mistake. I slept with Tess and you go behind my back and get even with my closet friend. How could you?"

"You and Oliver?" A.C. asked.

Chloe nodded as she stepped away from A.C. She looked over at Oliver. "Ollie, it's not like that."

"Well it sure as hell, looks like it from were I stand." He took a deep breath. "I loved you. Two wrongs don't make a right, Chloe."

A.C. stepped between Chloe and Oliver. "Hold up, man. You slept with Tess. You have this amazing woman here, and you slept with Tess! You have problems."

Oliver felt his hands form a fist. "Your about to have problems."

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, yeah." Oliver said closing the gap between them.

"Stop it. Just stop it." Chloe screamed, as she forced her way between them. "Oliver, it was just a kiss. It was innocent."

"Chloe, I came here to make things right. I thought that I could make you see that I don't wanna live without you. I wanted to ask you to marry me." He took out a diamond ring and showed it to her.

Chloe tried to fight back her tears. "Oliver,"

He placed it in her hand and closed it up. "Shh…. I just want you to think about it."

He turned and walked over to the door. "I was scared. Loving you scares me." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Loving you scares me." A.C. mocked. "What some bull shit."

"Shut up, A.C.." She said as she looked at the ring in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun light dripped through the window, embracing Chloe with its warmth. She stood looking out the window, her mind wandering a thousand miles a minute. She glanced down at the ring she clutched in her hand. She had spent the whole night staring at the ring. Remembering Oliver's words, remembering how much his actions with Tess had caused her pain. The knock at the door, brought her out of her daze. She placed the ring in her jeans and took a deep breath to clear away in thing that might make her look like she hadn't slept in days. She opened the door to find A.C. hidden behind a single red rose.

"I know that it's not a whole acre of roses, but it's my way of saying I am sorry." He blurted out, as he entered handing her the rose. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have gotten into your business with Oliver." He grinned with his puppy dog grin. "Forgive me."

She smiled. "Of course." She placed the rose on the counter. "A.C., you mean a lot to me. You're a great friend and I know that when my back is against the wall,… I know that you'll be there to protect me."

"So your in love with Oliver."

She inhaled as she nodded yes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She wiped away the tear that had fell from her hazel eyes. "I don't know."

A.C. pulled her in for a friendly hug. He hated that she was hurting so much and there was nothing he could do for her.

* * * * *

Chloe sat on the sofa at Clark's barn. She didn't know why when she was in needed of being saved, she'd end up there. She stood up at the sound of heavy feet climbing the stairs. It had been a long time since she entered that barn. Since she wanted to talk to Clark. She almost missed those days, when she they would search out stories for her wall of weird.

Clark stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. She was pale and thinner than usual. He had been so wrapped up in his new life, that he had practically forsaken his best friend. How long had she looked so weak, and worn? He halve smiled. "Hey, Chloe."

She smiled tightly.

"What's up?" He tossed his jacket onto the desk beside him.

"I was just remembering the old days. The ones where I could always come to you as a friend." She laughed. "When we would sit and work out what-ever problem we might have had over apple pie and fresh milk."

Before she could get the last sentence out, the wind had blown through her hair, and Clark was standing there with an apple pie and two glasses of milk. Chloe smiled.

"You still can, Chloe." He sat the glasses and the pie on the desk. "I know that it seems we have out grown each other. And that there is this wedge between us, but I will always be here for you. I will always be the first guy there to save you." He pulled her in and hugged her the way they used too. "So lets sit down and talk."

She nodded. "Okay."

They took there places on the sofa. "What's going on?"

"I've been seeing some one."

Clark looked a little surprised. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She looked into his eyes. "It's Oliver."

Clark's eyes practically bugged out. Had he heard her right? "Oliver Queen?"

"The one and only." She grinned. "We started out casual. Nothing serious. Then the next thing I know, I can't get him out of my head. Things were getting serious. I realized that I had always been attracted to him. I had always had feelings for him, I just hid them. I never let myself go there."

Clark leaned back on the sofa. He needed to take this all in. He knew that Oliver and Chloe had been working a lot together, but he never pictured them together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "We decided to keep it a secret. It doesn't matter now anyhow." She stood up and walked over to the opening in the side of the barn. "It's over now."

Clark walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, playboy billionaire couldn't be faithful." She glanced up at Clark. "He slept with Tess." She cleared her throat. "How naive can I get, right?" She found herself once again fighting back her tears. "How could I ever think some one sane could love me?"

"Chloe," He felt his heart breaking for his friend. He wanted to run to Oliver's and press him into a pile of expensive clothing for taking advantage of her like that.

"Clark," her voice cracked. "It hurts so bad. I try to make myself hate him. I try to imagine them together, but nothing helps. I can't stop this pain in my chest." She said as her tears fell freely down her cheeks. She beat her fist into her chest. "I can't take loosing him." She collapsed in Clark's arms.

"Shh… it's going to be okay." He said as he cradled her in his arm. Rage feeling his body, his blood veins pulsing through his body.

* * * *

The elevator to Oliver's apartment rattled as it came to a stop. Oliver was standing over his desk looking through some photo's of him and Chloe, when he took her to the Bahamas. He slid them beneath the manila folder on his desk. He smiled when he saw Clark.

"Hey, man. Did you get a chance…."

Clark grabbed Oliver by the collar lifting him a few inches above the floor. "I am going to talk and your going to listen. Do you understand?"

Oliver nodded as Clark sat him back down on the ground. He adjusted his collar. He knew what this was about and frankly he didn't mind the lecture. God knows he had given himself enough lectures since that terrible night.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver pointer to the chair behind Clark, as he himself leaned against the desk. Clark denied the offer to sit, as he stared into Oliver's eyes.

"How could you play Chloe like that? You knew she was lonely, that she was vulnerable, so you just took advantage of her. I thought that she was your friend. I thought that you cared about her." He paused trying to hold back his anger. "You're a spoiled, rich kid that wants everything that you see, and you don't give a dam who gets hurt in the process. First Lois and now Chloe."

"Are you done?" Oliver asked.

Clark balled his fist, trying to shake the urge of knocking Oliver to the moon. "No where near it." He replied. "Chloe deserves to be happy. She deserves a good guy that will make her laugh. She has cried too many tears, Oliver."

"You of all people, Clark, should know how hard it is to look into those beautiful hazel eyes and see tears there, knowing that you are the reason that those tears are there." He stood up and walked over to Clark. "I know that I have had my share of women…. But I have never ever been so in love that it made me ach all over. I made a mistake, Clark. Hell, I'm human. I'm not perfect and I know there is no excuse for my mistake, but never doubt my true feelings for Chloe. So if you want to pound me into a pile of mush, go ahead…… because a life without her, I would rather be dead."

The elevator door opens but neither Clark or Oliver turn to look at who just got off. They stared deep into each others eyes. Clark knew that he had brought many tears to Chloe's eyes, especially the past few months. But he couldn't shake the thought of how Oliver could even begin to think that Chloe should forgive him for sleeping with Tess.

"I hate to bust up this little love fest, but Chloe called, she needs us all at the watchtower ASAP." Victor said.

* * * *

A.C., Chloe and Bart were already there when Clark, Oliver and Victor entered. Chloe was pointing out something to A.C. on the computer screen, while Bart was chowing down on pizza. Oliver felt his blood begin to boil at the sight of how close, A.C. was to Chloe.

"What's up, Chloe." Oliver said forcing himself between Chloe and A.C..

"Ugh…. Well it looks like Tess is starting her own little 33.1, right here in Metropolis. She has had five total deliveries to the back of the warehouse today alone. All are heavy duty equipment. She's been there all day over seeing everything." Chloe took a deep breath. She was trying to stay focus. Trying not to let how close they were get to her.

"Okay, Bart and Victor get your gear, you know what to do." Oliver said.

"Wow, don't you think we should wait and make sure we know exactly what Tess has planned." A.C. stated.

Oliver grinned. "When your name is on the salary checks, then you can make big boy decisions."

A.C. cut his eyes down at Oliver. He wanted to knock the cocky grin right off his face.

"Oliver, A.C. is right. We need to have a plan. She had Zod on her side. We need to make sure that we have the right out look." Clark said.

"Clark, you and A.C. can play super hero's, the rest of us are going to actually go be one." Oliver pushed his way by Clark and over to the desk. He begin to sketch out his plan of attack.

"What's with all the hostility?" Bart asked.

Victor crossed his arms. "You don't wanna know, little man."

"This is where we will go in. Bart, you can do your magic and get all the data from her computers. Victor,…"

"Oliver," Chloe cut him off. "We need a better strategy." She paused. "Going in there like some banshee could get you killed."

Oliver looked into her eyes. He wanted to pull her in and embrace her. He wanted to say okay we'll wait till we have more information. But he couldn't. "Does it really matter, Chloe?"

She stumbled backwards as if someone had slapped her. "Ollie,…" She bit her lip. "We need to talk."

"When I get back." He said as he handed a map of the building to Victor and Bart. He turned and walked out of the tower.

Chloe looked over at Clark and A.C.. They could both tell she was worried.

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'll make sure that he is okay." Clark placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly for comfort.

She swallowed at the lump in her throat as she nodded.

"Come on, A.C.," Clark turned and left the tower.

"See you later."

"A.C.," She walked over to him. "Be careful."

He grinned and ran out the door. Chloe turned around to try to clear her head and focus on her job as watch tower, so she could bring her guys home safe and sound.


End file.
